


To Trust, Embrace, and Sweetly hold

by sidecharactersdomatter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Ruby Rose (RWBY), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hummingbird/Flown North, Oneshot, Songfic, quarantine writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidecharactersdomatter/pseuds/sidecharactersdomatter
Summary: Summer and Qrow try to calm their daughter during a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	To Trust, Embrace, and Sweetly hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleusive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleusive/gifts).



_RUMBLE! BA-BOOM! CRASH!_

Amidst the hard cold, swift raindrops Thunder drummed louder than a taiko drum and lightning sparked it's ivory glow outside the Branwen-Rose house.

Spring, was a temperamental season. Once the snow was dissolving its snow and ice, the vibrant flora was slowly blooming anew. What helped with the blooming was nature's gardening hose from the heavens. 

_WAAAAHHHH! WAAHAAAHHH!_

Silver eyes shot open to the grieving siren wails at midnight.  
"Ruby!" gasped Summer as she got up, wrapped her soft pashmina around her shoulders, and quietly scampered across the room to her daughter's crib. Qrow on the other hand, was much slower, as he folded the blanket off his body, almost slipped on his sweatpants when he tried to find his footing, and groggily staggered in the pitch, black dark to help his wife. Lucky for him, the journey was short.

There was Summer, in her nightdress and shawl, pacing around the lone lamp lit living room, rocking Ruby back and forth. Ruby, small covered in a raspberry red onesie was going to be 7 months this April, and here she was, gummy mouth wide open, screeching like a Nevermore against her mother's coos. Honestly, Qrow couldn't blame her. The missions he and Summer did were often rarely satisfying in the end.

"It's getting really crazy out there isn't it?" he walked up to Summer, her hair almost in Ruby's grasp.  
"Not everyone's used to their first Nightly Thunderstorm." she replied, and slowly sat down on the couch on the verge of exhaustion.

Sympathetic, Qrow sat next to her, and peered down at his baby daughter. She had finished her wails of distress, and was now sniffling and trembling in Summers arms. "Shh,Shh,Shh! It's alright there's no need to cry petal." Qrow whispered and let her hold his index finger. Feeling that the thunder would start to lose volume, Qrow decided to do one thing to help his frightened daughter settle down,

_I'll glide and soar on savage skies, With ne'er a fear of falling_  
_And bravely ride the winds of life, If you would marry me_

Qrow calmly sang and shifted positions with Summer so he could rock Ruby.

_No violent storms or endless hail, Will stop me on my journey_  
_If you would promise me your heart_

Sure enough, Ruby's tears were starting to dry in seconds, but she was almost getting worked up at the noise of the rapid raindrops outside, until...

_And love me for Eternity_

Qrow looked up at Summer, noticing her gentle smile and affectionate gaze.

_My dearest one, my darling dear, Your noble words astound me_  
_But I've no need of mighty deeds, When I feel your arms around me_

Then it was Summer's turn to cradle Ruby, and as she did Qrow subtly looped his right arm around her shoulders and kept his soft gaze on Ruby,

_But I would bring you Silver stones, I'll serenade my melodies_  
_And I would keep you from all harm, If you would stay beside me_

As Summer looked back at her husband,

_I have no use for silver stones, I care not for your melodies_  
_I only want your hand to hold,_

Then Qrow endearingly responded,

_I only want you near me_

Then Summer leaned her head against Qrow's shoulder as she held Ruby close and sang together,

_To trust, embrace, and sweetly hold, For the dancing and the dreaming_  
_Through our misfortunes and delights, I'll keep your love beside me_  
_I'll glide and soar on savage skies, With ne'er a fear of falling_  
_And bravely ride the winds of life_

_If you will marry me~_

Once the couple finished the last verse, they were then startled by excited babbles and chirps. Looking back at Ruby, with her gummy smile and tiny hands clapping.  
"I never forgot that song on the day we promised ourselves to each other." whispered loving Summer.  
"I never forgot it as well, Shortstack." answered satisfied Qrow, and planted a soft kiss on Summer's lips.

Then the couple walked back to their room as Ruby gave a small yawn before her eyelids softly closed. Summer placed her back in the crib, and stayed in Qrow's touch as they went back to rest. 

Just outside the Branwen-Rose abode, there was dew shining off the trees, mist and clouds were dissipating into the atmosphere. The Midnight storm had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Been listening to Peter and Evynne Hollens' cover of For the dancing and the dreaming, and the whole thing was the best writing fuel ever. (I also changed a few lyrics to capture the connections between Summer and Qrow.) Y'all should also check out [Elleusive](https://archiveofourown.org/series/649850) and her Misfortunate Remnant fic, it is worth the read!


End file.
